Purgatorium
by Ice Soul Princess
Summary: Cass y Dean están en el purgatorio, y no la pasarán nada bien. Leve Slash.
1. Prólogo

_****__Buenas, se que hace mucho que no subo nada, pero tengo una buena excusa, tenía que estudiar para el día de mañana poder tener un buen empleo y... naah, se me rompió la compu. _

**___Bueno, en primer lugar quería aclarar que este es un fanfic que tenía muchas ganas de subir y a diferencia de otros que hice, este va a tener más de un capítulo, lo cual es una experiencia nueva para mí; esta ubicado al final de la séptima temporada cuando Cass y Dean entran al purgatorio. Pero no sigue con la linea del tiempo a partir de ahí. Tampoco hice nunca nada que no pudiera encajar con la historia canónica pro lo que para mí es nuevo en ese sentido también. Puede que los personajes me hayan salido un poco OC, pero voy a tratar de mantenerlos lo más posibles dentro de sus personalidades._**

_****__Como siempre los Reviews son bienvenidos y todo eso..._

_**En cuanto al rated, es porque creo que emocionalmente si eres hipersensible como yo te puede pegar.. sino no pasa nada, principalmente por eso. **_

_**Género: Angst/hurt-confort.**_

**_ahora sí, creo que es todo. _**

* * *

**Prólogo**

-Basta, Dean -susurró Castiel al tiempo que cerraba sus ojos, deseando que el humano callara. Deseando que su amigo lo olvidara de una vez -Por favor -se dejó caer contra el árbol que había a su espalda, y abrazó sus piernas, formando un ovillo con su cuerpo, como si así pudiera contener la voz que rezaba por él, pero sabía que no pasaría

Cada noche era lo mismo, su protegido rezaba por él hasta quedar profundamente dormido, sumido en un sueño superficial. Siempre alerta.

"_Cass, no sé donde estás o por qué te has largado, pero espero que estés bien, amigo_"

Cada noche, le resultaba casi imposible al ángel no acudir a la llamada al del humano, desesperanzado. La única persona que realmente se preocupaba por él. No por ser un ángel, sino por ser su amigo.

"_Sé que si hacemos juntos esto podemos sobrevivir, hasta puede que encontremos una salida_"

Y cada noche, cuando sentía que el cazador se iba quedando sin fuerzas oía sus ultimas palabras, mientras luchaba por la necesidad de velar el sueño del único ser que jamás le había importando, ya fuera en la tierra o en el purgatorio. Sabía que su humano caía en un sueño superficial mientras que con sus ultimas fuerzas,

"_Sé que probablemente no me oigas, o no puedas venir, pero iré a buscarte amigo, solo aguarda allí, te necesito, debes ser fuerte y tener cuidado. No pierdas la fe, yo la mantendré por ambos_" Castiel deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que las palabras de Dean fuera ciertas, pero sabía que Dios lo había enviado allí por un castigo y no podía poner en peligro a la única persona que le importaba. así que con todas sus fuerzas se mantenía firme, sin acudir a pesar de que cada fibra de su ser lo aclamara a gritos.

Los días pasaban, las semanas y creía que incluso podía haber pasado más de un mes, pero Castiel había dejado de contar, ya no le interesaba; lo único que al ángel le marcaba el paso del tiempo era su amigo, que cada noche, le dedicaba un tiempo, como nadie lo había hecho. Sabía que el mayor de los Winchester jamás le había rezado a dios, pero el tenía fe, tal vez no en el señor, como muchos otros, pero creía en su hermano, en Bobby y lo más importante creía en él.

El ángel no se permitía romper su castigo, ni una sola vez, tenía la tentación, pero debía ser fuerte, porque su voluntad no resistiría tanto, si se aparecía, sería incapaz de dejar al humano a su suerte, no de nuevo.

-Lo siento, Dean, no puedo -se justificó con voz quebrada.


	2. Our first night

_**Bueno, en verdad tenía pensado subir el capítulo el domingo por la noche, pero en vista que mis clases esta semana fueron particularmente aburridas (o directamente inexistentes por paro) lo terminé antes. **_

**_Espero que les guste _**

* * *

**Our First night**

Hacía cerca de tres semanas que Dean buscaba incansablemente al ángel. Había sido una ardua labor que lo había llevado casi a su límite, pero estaba completamente seguro que había valido la pena el esfuerzo.

Castiel se encontraba cerca del río cuando la voz familiar, cálida, que le daba fuerza en el día a día para seguir adelante inundó su mente. Creyó que Dean estaba rezándole otra vez. A pesar de que no era de noche, no sería la primera vez. Pero la voz insistía en llamarle.

-¡Cass! –entonces, el ángel volteó, para ver su protegido acercarse a él con paso deliberado. Sintió como unos brazos, más fuerte de lo que recordaba, lo rodeaban.

En medio del mar de autocompasión en el que se había sumido, su amigo había vuelto a él, como le había prometido. Sin embargo no era seguro, debía entenderlo, era su castigo, no el del humano. Pero cuando sus ojos se toparon con los de Dean, llenos de esperanza sintió como su pecho se calentaba y supo que no sería capaz de ver la cara de desilusión del rubio, supo que su pobre cuerpo no podría soportar aquel pesar; no de nuevo. Tal vez, siendo ángel podría llevar aquella carga completamente necesaria para salvar la humanidad, pero no el recipiente. Los humanos tenían emociones demasiado vividas, irracionales.

De igual forma en aquel lugar nada de esos protocolos importaba ¿ángel? ¿Humano? Daba igual, en algún momento te atraparían, pero no caerían sin luchar, Castiel no estaba dispuesto a caer sin hacer lo posible por Dean; aunque eso le costase su gracia… o su alma.

Por su parte, el Winchester no cabía en sí de felicidad, tenía lo que más le importaba en todo el maldito purgatorio. Siquiera necesitaba una puerta, solo un par de ojos color cielo, que le recordaran que era lo que lo mantenía en una pieza, la razón de su lucha, el por qué no podía dejar caer sus brazos rindiéndose a lo inevitable. Porque con su amigo a su lado, nada le sería imposible, si detuvieron a Lucifer, vivir en esa pocilga no sería un reto tanto mayor.

El resplandor del día cedió, dando paso a la oscuridad y el ángel había decidido permanecer con Dean hasta que este regresara. Prendieron una pequeña fogata antes de que los últimos destellos de luz desaparecieran por completo. Aun con la poca iluminación Castiel podía ver las marcas bolsas bajo los ojos del cazador y sabía que eso no era buena señal ya que el rubio siempre se preocupaba por Sam cuando estas se hacían presentes en el rostro de su hermano.

Benny por su parte se había excusado diciendo que sus necesidades de vampiro le llamaron, pero el Winchester sabía que no era así, en ese lugar no existían las necesidades como alimentarse, solo tal vez dormir, pero ese sol no parecía afectar a las criaturas de la noche, solo a los humanos. Sin embargo le agradeció profundamente el gesto, darle privacidad con Cass era lo que más necesitaba.

El consuelo de encontrar a su amigo comenzó a acarrear consecuencias; el cansancio era demasiado y apenas era capaz de mantener sus ojos abiertos. Se había recostado en la tierra húmeda, cerca del fuego, mirando aquel cielo y a pesar de toda la mierda, había algo en ese lugar, puro, casi mágico. Como si fuera intocable. Parecía mantener una lucha entre la conciencia y el sueño, seguramente lo único que lo mantenía despierto era su tenacidad. Castiel se había sentado junto a la cabeza del cazador, mirando con atención las llamas, casi hipnotizado.

-Deberías dormir, Dean –comentó el ángel con su acostumbrada voz monótona. En verdad no estaba seguro de aquello, pero siempre había sentido cierta fascinación por ver como aquel humano descansaba.

-No –toda la alegría que había molestado hasta segundos antes se había desvanecido y el tono que empleó podría haberle helado la sangre a cualquiera, pero no a Castiel. En algún punto había aprendido a estar en sintonía con las emociones de ese cazador. Sabía que detrás del deje rudeza que salió de sus labios, sentía miedo, algo similar a cuando Sam hacía algo estúpido según su criterio.

-¿No estás cansado? –Tal vez había interpretado mal las señales, después de todo, a pesar de que su cuerpo fuera humano, no compartía esas necesidades.

-Claro que lo estoy, pero no voy a dormir –Había fruncido la boca haciendo esa mueca de tozudez que le resultaba tan familiar.

La respuesta había desconcertado por completo al ángel.

-No comprendo –confesó. De haber sido otro no lo habría dicho por la timidez de sonar estúpido, pero podía confiar en Dean.

-Mira, Cass –Dijo incorporándose sobre sus codos para poder verle mejor –, te he buscado semanas, ¡Semanas! No dejaré que te escabullas en medio de la noche así de fácil, deberás inventar algo mejor que eso.

El ángel sintió como si se le clavara un puñal, pero sabía que lo tenía bien merecido, después de todo, él era quien había huido sin dar explicaciones temiendo la reacción del cazador.

-Dean, prometo que no iré a ningún lado –el negarse a recuperar fuerzas no podía ser de ningún modo saludable.

El interpelado sonrió amargamente volviendo su atención al cielo mientras que la culpa creciera dentro su amigo.

-No pienso arriesgarme, de todos modos.

Castiel le miró con fijeza sintiendo un ridículo miedo y por primera vez desde que se había separado del cazador esa aprensión no era causada por los peligros del lugar.

Luego de unos minutos de silencio profundo, Dean clavó sus ojos en los del ángel, lo que hizo que este último sintiera vergüenza por haberse atrevido a abandonarle en medio de aquel infierno, pero a su vez, sabiendo que no había rencor en el humano. Estaba seguro que si alguien alguna vez lo quería de manera incondicional, sería él.

No estaba seguro de que expresión habría en su rostro, pero Dean pareció ceder ante su petición de unos instantes atrás.

-Vale, tú ganas –gruñó al tiempo que dejaba la cabeza sobre la pierna del ángel –pero si llegas a desaparecerte buscaré tu plumífero trasero y te lo patearé hasta que regreses a la tierra, ¿quedó claro?

A pesar de las amenazas los ojos verdes se habían cerrado y la respiración de Dean ya era pausada y superficial. Probablemente estuviera en su límite. La expresión de paz que tenía el cazador en ese momento era única, desde que Castiel le había sacado del infiero, cada vez que veía esos ojos esmeralda cerrarse, parecía atormentado; como si aquellos recuerdos aún le persiguieran, pero en el purgatorio, en aquel lugar macabro, sanguinario y tan puro como solo podía ser logrado por la barbarie de los instintos en incluso bajo la capa de mugre que cubría su rostro, el ángel pensó que estaba frente al alma más hermosa.

Sintió un cosquilleo en su mano, como si algo le dijera que no era allí donde debía estar. Por una vez se dejó llevar por el recipiente, casi hipnotizado por el calor del cuerpo que estaba dispuesto a proteger a costa de su vida y rozó la mejilla que estaba expuesta con la suavidad que solo podía poseer un ángel. Oyó como el cazador dejaba que un suspiro se escapara por entre sus labios y sonrió al verse capaz de provocar esa reacción en el humano.

A pesar del temor que tenía de despertarle no pudo evitar pasar la mano por entre los rubios cabellos de su amigo, provocando que se acomodara mejor sobre su pierna. Castiel sabía que él no saldría de allí, pero haría lo imposible para que Dean lo lograra, porque se merecía algo mejor que eso, algo mejor que la vida que le habían elegido, que la vida a la que le habían arrastrado.

**Continuará...**

* * *

_**En verdad espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo escribirlo... casi lo olvido, dejen Reviews, por favor... Nos leeremos**_


	3. Say sorry will never be enough

_**Buenaaaaaaaaaaas! He regresado con otro capítulo, como lo prometí. Espero que les guste y Muchas gracias a Anna-Ross, Anjiiel y a GreenEyesSpn. Espero que les guste este capitulo también. Bueno, creo que eso es todo... A leer y no olviden dejar Reviews**_

* * *

**Say Sorry never will be enough**

Dean Winchester acababa de despertar, jamás había dormido tan bien en toda su vida, el calor que desprendía el cuerpo de su amigo, el aroma, esa armonía que parecía irradiar, le daba una calma que no había tenido desde que su madre murió. Sonrió de manera casi imperceptible. Cuando tuvo la conciencia suficiente por saber dónde se encontraba, no pudo más que acomodarse en la pierna del ángel. Castiel se había quedado, con él, por él. Veló de sus sueños toda la noche. Sintió cierta inquietud al ver a Benny, pero este parecía dispuesto a no hacer referencia a su particular relación.

-¿Cuánto dormí? –Su voz sonó ronca y se llevó su mano a la garganta para aclarársela. El calor y la humedad del día habían comenzado a hacerse presentes por lo que se incorporó, sintiendo cierto vacío al deshacerse de aquel contacto.

-Bueno, creo que cerca de unas diez horas –el vampiro miró al ángel para que corroborara su suposición –Tu pequeño angelito mantiene a los mugrosos débiles alejados, sin embargo es un imán para los problemas más graves. Leviatanes, por ejemplo. Su cabeza tiene precio

Dean fulminó a Benny con su mirada.

-¿De qué estás hablando? –No quería oír nada más que pudiera provocar la partida de Castiel –Esas cosas no son nada en comparación con nosotros, con Cass de nuestro lado somos invencibles ¿verdad? –los ojos esmeralda se clavaron en los del interpelado.

-¡Corran! –rugió Castiel.

-¿A dónde? ¡Diablos! ¿No entiendes que estamos jodidos? –La primera criatura atacó al humano, el más débil del grupo y el resto lo siguieron instantes después. No tomó mucho para convertirse en una brutal batalla. "si sangra puedes matarlo" se recordaba el humano, desesperado; en un intento por no perder la frialdad y entrar en pánico.

Benny y Cass no tenían dificultades para la lucha, luchando contra dos al mismo tiempo. Las facultades sobrenaturales que poseían les daban una notoria ventaja respecto al humano.

Una de las criaturas acorraló al cazador contra un árbol y Castiel salió a su rescate, degollando a uno de los leviatanes y dándole la espalda al segundo contra el cual luchaba y salvar a su amigo. Clavó su daga en el cuello de aquella hostil criatura que amenazaba con llevarse al humano. Al caer el monstruo logró alejarlo de su arma. De todas formas aún tenía sus manos.

El primer leviatán regresó contra su presa, pero ambos amigos pudieron evadirlo. Dean dirigió su mirada al vampiro que había derrotado a uno y la situación estaba un tanto más igualada.

-Gracias, Cass, te debo una –El ángel pudo ver como aquel par de ojos verdes se abrían de par en par, llenos de terror. Sus pupilas se dilataron y se movió con la velocidad que solo un veterano cazador podía ser capaz de tener.

Tomó al ángel por la gabardina y tiró de él con violencia, haciendo que cayera sobre un par de raíces que sobresalían a los pies del árbol que había a sus espaldas. El movimiento le impidió alejarse de la inminente amenaza. Castiel solo pudo observar como el vampiro se liberaba de su oponente, como si se hubiera vuelto repentinamente más fuerte y oyó como gritaba algo inentendible. Era como si repentinamente no fuera capaz de entender. Se encontraba aturdido, se sentía débil y no por el golpe. No tenía el valor para volver su mirada al pobre cazador.

-¡Dean! –luego de unos instantes comenzó a comprender lo que Benny decía. Pero ¿Por qué gritaba llamando a Dean? Requirió de todo su valor poder seguir la mirada del vampiro, pero si obligó a hacerlo.

Los sonidos comenzaban a tener sentido, pero seguía allí, sin fuerzas o ganas, con ganas de simplemente morir allí mismo. Sabía que algo estaba mal cuando oyó aquellos débiles gemidos. Su mente era incapaz de razonar, pero de alguna manera su cuerpo se había arrastrado hasta la fuente del lloriqueo. El cazador se encontraba bocarriba tendido. Veía como su pecho se movía con dificultad, como si ese sencillo movimiento le provocara insufrible dolor.

-Tranquilo, Dean –Benny tardó en llegar lo que a Cass le pareció una eternidad. Y arrodillándose examino la herida que el ángel no había notado. Palideció al ver lo que lo había dejado en ese estado. Su propia daga se encontraba clavada al costado, unos cuantos centímetros por debajo de las costillas.

-Cass… -susurró con un débil gimoteo –No me pongas esa cara –rogó.

El castaño una vez más se sorprendió por la naturaleza de aquel humano. No podía creer que intentara consolarle estado en esa situación. ¿Sería parte de su castigo, que Dean sufra? No, no podía serlo. Siquiera sus crueles hermanos podían hacer sufrir a alguien de esa manera, definitivamente era menos doloroso arrancarle el alma lentamente.

Vio que las manos del vampiro se dirigían a lo que aún tenía clavado en su vientre, pero aparto su mano con la propia, sentía que debía hacerlo él, que era su deber.

Aun aturdido como se encontraba, tomó la empuñadura con decisión y firmeza y respiró hondo antes de sacarla. Dean soltó un desgarrador grito de agonía. Había visto millares de veces heridas en el Winchester, pero jamás de esa magnitud. Era lo suficientemente malo para matarle, pero de una manera lenta y tortuosa. Creyó que moriría al oír esos quejidos, su alma se desgarraba por aquel sonido. En ese momento lo único que sus ojos podían focalizar era el rojo de la sangre que salía por la herida del Winchester.

-Castiel, necesitamos cortar la hemorragia –la voz segura le devolvió a la realidad. Se quitó su gabardina y la camisa de enfermero. Estaba demasiado sucia para servir de algo, por lo que le dio su camiseta interior, algo sudada pero en mucho mejor estado, tendió su mano para que el vampiro la tomase y la colocase donde iba –deberás llevarlo tú. Sé que hay una cueva a medio kilómetro, pero no puedo cargarlo, lo movería demasiado, tú lo puedes trasladar mejor. Allí podrás usar tus poderes de ángel y sanarlo. ¿Podrás recomponerte hasta entonces?

El interpelado volvió a palidecer un par de tonos.

-No puedo –por primera vez desde que ocupaba ese cuerpo sentía la verdadera impotencia. Siquiera cuando fue ignorado por su padre se sintió tan desesperado, tal vez porque no estaba en juego lo más valioso de su vida, porque siempre había cuidado bien de Dean, aunque el otro no lo supiera.

-¿Cómo que no puedes? –el vampiro parecía algo irritado. Tal vez debido al control que debía tener para no lanzarse y comerse a Dean. A pesar del tono amenazador que empleó el hombre, Castiel no fue capaz de responder, sus ojos color cielo estaban clavados en el hombre que yacía sin fuerzas en el piso.

-Cass… me duele –susurró, lo que hizo que ángel se estremeciera. Esa simple frase fue más dolorosa que absorber cada una de las cicatrices de alma de Sam.

-Tranquilo, Dean, te pondrás bien –su voz salió quebrada, pero necesitaba decirlo, necesitaba creerlo. Tocó aquella sucia mejilla y sintió un nudo en su garganta mientras sus ojos le escocían. No entendía que sucedía pero poco importaba ya. Tomó al cazador entre sus brazos y dejó que Benny los guiara a ambos.

* * *

_**Bueno, sí hice sufrir un poco a Dean, pero creo que es más duro para Castiel... pobre... En fin, no olviden seguirme en Twitter **_


	4. Pray only to one angel

_**Bueno, genteee, subí antes de lo planeado (creo que uso demasiado la palabra bueno en mi vocabulario diario) en fin... Me encantó escribir este capítulo y espero que ustedes lo disfruten tanto como yo. Como siempre, Reviews, reviews y más reviews **_

* * *

**Pray only to one angel**

Pasaron dos días y Dean ya podía estar consciente y coherente por lapsos mayores a los quince minutos; el cazador había recuperado su color casi por completo, pero aun así el cansancio demacraba su hermoso rostro a pesar de las capas de mugre y barro que lo cubrían casi por completo. El sudor de su pelo hubiera resultado desagradable en medio de la sociedad, pero allí, en el aislamiento que ofrecía el purgatorio parecía despertar cierta curiosidad en el ángel.

Benny insistía con que debían avanzar, pero Castiel se negaban rotundamente a irse de allí hasta que el humano se repusiera del todo, o al menos hasta ser capaz de caminar por su cuenta. Además, mientras más tardara en llegar a su destino, más tiempo pasarían juntos.

A pesar de la notable mejoría parecía que el frío de la noche no le sentaba bien. Volvía a lucir más débil y temblaba con violencia. Cass le otorgaba su abrigo, en un afán por hacerle sentir mejor, después de todo, era su culpa; no solo el que estuviera allí, sino que el haber liberado a esas criaturas.

Sumido en su mar de remordimiento, sentado junto al precario lecho que el vampiro había construido con hojas sintió como si alguien le hablara. Mejor dicho, era algo más parecido a un susurro que resonaba dentro de sí. Fue una simple palabra, pero le sorprendió más que cualquier otra.

"Gracias" sabía que no era la voz de Dean, solo estaba en su cabeza. El humano volvía a depositar la fe en él. Tal vez el ángel no era capaz de creer sí mismo, pero lo hacía en aquel humano tanto como él.

-¿Por qué? –sabía que no se merecía esa gratitud, era un inútil, ni siquiera era capaz de cuidar a lo que más le importaba.

"Por permanecer conmigo"

-Dean… - dijo con un hilo de voz y dirigió su mirada al Winchester y se encontró con sus ojos color esmeralda. El ángel pudo apreciar aún con la poca luz como le dedicaba una sonrisa de lado, pero no era igual a la que le había visto esbozar a una chica bonita ni nada, sino que era sincera, íntima. Como si fuera un regalo que solo le podía dar a él.

-Lo siento –murmuró en ángel cuando dejó de oír el resonar de los pasos de Benny.

-No hay que disculpar –Esas palabras no podían ser más ciertas para el humano. Toda su vida creyó que lo único que necesitaba para poder vivir era a Sammy, quien lo abandonó dos años a su suerte; pero cuando Castiel apareció, comprendió que el mundo iba tal vez un paso más allá que su pequeño hermanito. Comprendió que aquel niño no lo necesitaba, que ya era un hombre. Y quien no le dejó caer fue esa persona que en esos instantes velaba por él. A pesar de los errores que pudieron haber cometido ambos, siempre serían lo que conformaran su alma, lo que le mantendrían en una pieza.

En aquel extraño lugar no tenía a Sam y por eso estaba decidido a aferrarse más aun a su ángel guardián. Sonrió al ver que la culpa inundaba aquellos ojos color celeste intenso; adoraba ver ese deje de inocencia que relucían en ellos, haciéndolos ver especial, únicos.

Castiel pudo oír el sonido de los dientes de su amigo chocando los unos contra otros. Intentaba parecer relajado, pero incluso, aunque esa sonrisa que lo caracterizaba casi apareciera, no podía ignorar aquellos temblores.

-¿Tienes frío? –preguntó Cass. El Winchester rió con ganas, para luego recordar su dolencia y hacer una mueca ante esta. Lo que más le sorprendía era que a pesar de todo por lo que habían atravesado, Castiel seguía siendo el mismo ocurrente ingenuo.

-Muy intuitivo de tu parte –ignorando el dolor seguía sonriéndole bobamente al ángel.

-Gracias –contestó, lo que hizo que Dean soltara una risa por lo bajo para evitar la molestia de la herida.

El castaño dejó caer la gabardina por sus hombros hasta quedar solo con la camisa del hospital y colocó el abrigo sobre el cuerpo tendido del cazador, quien no pudo más que encogerse, estaba cálida gracias al calor de su amigo; apenas le tomó unos minutos caer en un profundo sueño.

Castiel se recostó junto a él, no estaba cansado, pero su cuerpo necesitaba reposar junto al de Dean, sentir el calor que desprendía de aquel humano curtido y sudado, sintiendo una vez más la impotencia de no poder hacer nada por él. El arma que lo había dañado era un arma celestial.

Durante esas escenas, el vampiro simulaba desaparecer, manteniéndose en completo silencio e incluso a veces, se escabullía con sigilo. En más de una ocasión, Castiel o Dean notaban su partida, pero la necesidad de estar solos, el uno con el otro le ganaba a cualquier otra emoción. Sin embargo, prefería mantenerse allí con ambos. Era algo casi imposible de describir, la manera en que el ángel cuidaba de su cazador, la manera que respondían al contacto del otro, las miradas, las promesas silenciosas.

Benny se hallaba cada vez más sorprendido de la capacidad del ángel por quedarse allí, estático, sin mayor pasatiempo que ver a su protegido respirar, o como mucho susurrar su nombre entresueños. Era allí cuando los ojos celestes brillaban con intensidad y sentía que debía alejarse de ellos, la atmosfera era demasiado íntima. A pesar de que no había más contacto que una caricia que podría pasar por algo fraternal o casual, había un lazo, indefinido, intangible, pero inquebrantable. Algo que los conectaba. El vampiro podría poner sus manos en el fuego asegurando que el alma celestial y la humana se habían fusionado logrando que el ángel no cayera y que el humano fuera bendecido. Porque, a pesar de estar en el mismísimo purgatorio; estaba seguro de que no había criaturas más afortunada que aquellas dos.

Vio como Castiel, con la delicadeza que solo alguien de su especie podía poseer, pasó su mano por el rostro del cazador, haciendo que este suspiraba, trazó por aquel rostro figuras sin sentido con sus dedos perezoso. Descendió por su cuello haciendo que Dean abriera apenas sus ojos esmeraldas y los clavara en el trozo de cielo que se había robado el ángel para poder ver, porque ese color, solo podía pertenecer a una criatura divina. Dirigió sus dedos por detrás de la oreja hasta llegar a la rubia cabellera, donde comenzó a peinar la corta melena con sus dedos delgados.

Dean sonrió, como si acabara de ver a la criatura más hermosa del planeta. Al parecer, para él así era, un ser capaz de profesar tanto amor como él era capaz de sentir cuando correspondían el sentimiento. Vio como en aquel simple contacto visual se prometían más que profundo que el que se podía pronunciar en voz alta, porque había cosas que la palabra era incapaz de pensar. El silencioso juramento era más aún que el aquello que prometían los humanos al casarse, porque sabía que por más que sus mentes o sus cuerpos quieran, sus almas se quebrarían antes de traicionarse. Supo, con una simple expresión, que estaban dispuestos a morir el uno por el otro.

* * *

_**Me da mucha pena esta pareja, pero me parece que no hay nada más puro que este par. ¿Que creen? Nos leeremos pronto (creo). **_


	5. Your Beautiful eyes

_**Bueno gente, como no tengo tiempo para subir luego el capítulo lo subo ahora. Ya saben que los Reviews siempre son bienvenidos. Muchas gracias nuevamente a Anna-Ross y a GreenEyesSpn. Que lo disfruten...**_

* * *

**Your beautiful eyes**

-No hay necesidad de presionar el paso en este momento –Castiel tenía el ceño completamente fruncido, mientras fulminaba con la mirada al vampiro quien les llevaba treinta metros de ventaja.

A penas Dean pudo ponerse de pie, Benny y el cazador habían decidido partir a pesar de la insistencia del ángel por hacer lo contrario.

-Estoy bien, Cass, no te preocupes por mí. Puedo seguirles el paso sin problemas. –aseguró Dean al sentir la mirada clavada de aquel par de ojos celeste sobre él. El Winchester tenía la respiración agitada y el ángel podía notar lo acelerado de su pulso. Arrugó aún más en entrecejo, algo ofendido al ver que creía que lo había engañado de algún modo o en algún momento.

A pesar de las palabras del cazador el vampiro creyó que no lo mataría aminorar un poco la marcha, su venganza podía esperar unos minutos más. En lo que iba del día solo habían avanzado un kilómetro y solo pudieron hacer medio más antes que las piernas de Dean flanquearan, cediendo bajo su peso.

Castiel logró sujetarlo del bazo antes que llegara al suelo lodoso mientras que al vampiro solo le tomó unos segundos llegar a donde estaban sus compañeros. Dejaron al humano sentado sobre una roca cercana mientras, con disimulo, se sujetaba la herida. Debía de estar doliéndole, pero el cazador era necio y se negaba a aceptar que estaba fuera de combate, por lo menos durante el momento.

-¿Qué sucedió? –la voz del ángel sonaba tensa y a pesar de su acostumbrada monótona voz, Dean juraría que sintió el pánico impregnado en aquellas palabras -¿Te duele? ¿Te encuentras bien?

Toda su vida había sufrido golpes y heridas y sabía a la perfección cómo manejar las muecas de dolor.

-Tranquilo, Cass, solo estoy un poco cansado; me encuentro perfectamente bien, no es nada que no me haya sucedido con anterioridad –A pesar de la tranquilidad que transmitía en su vos, debía apretar las mandíbulas con fuerza para soportar el dolor. Vampiro y ángel lo notaron, pero no hicieron comentario alguno. Los ojos verdes del cazador se clavaron en los de su mejor amigo, en un intento por hacerle creer que todo estaba bien; que todo estaría bien.

De no haber estado Benny, probablemente Castiel hubiera acercado su rostro al del humano para sentir sus labios sobre aquella mejilla cubierta de suciedad; para sentir que Dean no lo abandonaría a pesar de merecérselo. Tuvo que contener la necesidad de hacerle prometer que permanecería a su lado; como si de esa manera sus miedos no llegarían hacerse realidad, mas temía que al decirlos en voz alta Dean desapareciera.

Se limitó a acunar aquel rostro entre su mano. Sintiendo la piel ardiendo bajo su contacto mientras sus miradas se cruzaron. El cazador se había acostado con miles de mujeres, pero jamás en su vida, había tenido un momento tan íntimo como aquel.

Castiel tampoco quería que él lo fuera a abandonar. Aun se sentía culpable por haberse tenido que ir. Aunque tuviera la intención de marcharse, sería incapaz de hacerlo. Era capaz de dejar su vida sin pensarlo por el par de ojos verdes que observaban; inquisidores.

-Iré a buscar un lugar para hacer campamento, Benny, quédate con Dean.

-No te preocupes, Cass, estaré bien. Puedo arreglármelas sin ti por un rato, estaré bien –por unos instantes tuvo la misma sensación que cuando John salía de caza.

-Regresaré pronto –prometió con solemnidad –. No tardaré demasiado.

Supo que decía la verdad, a pesar de todos los errores, en verdad le dolía creer que no confiaba en él y aunque muchos creyeran que era de idiotas, lo hacía ciegamente, porque Cass era su amigo. No. Castiel era más que su amigo, era su ángel del señor y sabía que jamás dejaría que nada malo le pasara, era su deber. Sabía que lo hacía por algo que iba más allá de las ordenes de su superior, era algo que no aunque no se le obligaba a hacerlo, sentiría que era necesario para sí mismo, porque de alguna manera, en algún momento, Castiel y Dean se volvieron esenciales para la supervivencia del otro. Era consciente de que Cass cuidaría de él así como él cuidaba de Sammy.

-Lo sé, solo date prisa, no quiero que caiga la noche.

El ángel dejó caer su mano mientras le lanzaba una mirada de advertencia a Benny. El vampiro le restó importancia, pero a pesar de eso asintió de manera apenas visible. Castiel desapareció con su usual aleteo. Haciendo que el rubio sintiera un vacío con su marcha manteniendo la mirada fija en el lugar que había estado unos segundos antes su amigo. Se mantuvieron en silencio unos minutos más.

-Apestas –soltó repentinamente el vampiro.

-¿Disculpa? –la voz sonó fuerte y clara, la falta de fortaleza física jamás había sido obstáculo para el Winchester.

-Apestas, la herida se infectó –esto hizo que Dean le mirara. Sabía de eso. La costra que tenía era de color oscuro. Demasiado para lo saludable. Aun así esperaba que tardara unos días más en entrar en su sistema de manera que los demás lo notaran –. La carne su pudre. Y lo sabes.

El humano sonrió con amargura.

-Te diste cuenta, ¿eh?

-Habría que ser idiota para no hacerlo. O ángel –ante la mención del tercero, la sonrisa desapareció y sus ojos se ensombrecieron notablemente. Sentía temor de la reacción del moreno. Sabía que ese último año había sido duro para él y lo que más le dolía era que si moría, debería dejarlo. Sacudió la cabeza. Diciéndose que seguramente Benny estaba dramatizando. Temió que a lo que Castiel pudiera hacerse. Su alma era frágil, inocente, delicada y no estaba seguro que pudiera soportar más pérdidas, después de todo, esos seres perfectos lo que menos debían hacer era dejar que trivialidades como la muerte les afectara de modo alguno.

-No le diré nada –aseguro el Vampiro mientras apretaba su hombro.

-Gracias.

-Pero creo que lo más justo sería que se advirtieras. Para que pueda preparase en caso de que suceda lo peor –hizo una breve pausa para luego proseguir –. Seré sincero contigo, eso no huele nada bien.

-Lo sé, mientras más tarde en decirlo Cass sufrirá menos. No sucederá nada malo. La mayoría del tiempo la verdad apesta.

-Deberías prepararle para lo peor, se lo debes –insistió el vampiro –. Después de todo, tú eres quien se irá.

El rubio dejó escapar un suspiro.

-No tengo fuerzas para eso –confesó.

Ambos sabían que Dean Winchester tenía sus días contados.

-Promete que lo cuidarás si algo me pasara –pidió con una calma que heló el alma del vampiro.

-Cuenta con ello, aunque cuando te vayas, dudo que quede algo dentro de él para cuidar. Su voluntad partirá contigo –El ex marinero no era capaz de mirar al humano. Sabía que ambos se irían juntos ya que sus almas trabajan como una sola, sobrepasando los límites impuestos por la divinidad del cielo.

* * *

**No olviden dejar sus Reviews! Nos leeremos pronto. **


	6. Let me go

_**Bueeeeno, se acerca el final... y ya veremos como le va a nuestra parejita favorita. Lo único que espero es que no me odien por este capitulos... ya solo faltan 2 (sin contar este). Como siempre espero que les guste y un millón de gracias a quienes dejaron sus opiniones respecto a esa historia y le dieron una oportunidad... no se olviden de dejar Reviews...**_

* * *

**Let me go**

Esa noche Dean tenía la temperatura realmente elevada, sus ojos estaban vidriosos y su frente centellaba a causa de una fina capa de sudor que lo cubría. Pese al calor de despedía su cuerpo, no dejaba de temblar.

Benny jamás había visto un ángel antes de conocer a Castiel y a pesar de la humanidad del recipiente, el brillo que desprendían sus preocupados ojos ante la impotencia de no poder ayudar al cazador no podía ser humano. Nuevamente pasó toda la noche junto al cazador; simplemente sentado, en silencio sujetando su mano casi como si temiera que se escabullera si lo soltaba.

A pesar de que la vista del vampiro y el ángel no tenían problemas para ver durante la noche, el último insistió en prender un fuego para Dean, solo para poder deleitarse con cada detalle de aquel rostro.

Aunque la usual vitalidad del cazador era intachable, la fiebre llegó a tal punto que comenzaba a delirar de a ratos. En esos momentos, Castiel parecía que moriría de preocupación e impotencia. Benny sabía que su ansiedad no se acercaba siquiera a la de aquel pobre ser el cual no había sido hecho para sentir y menos aún para sufrir.

Habían pasado dos días y Dean dejaba ver una leve mejoría. La fiebre había bajado lo suficiente como para ya no hacerle delirar. Aun así Cass se había negado a alejarse del lado del cazador siquiera unos minutos. Lo único que hacía era velar por aquel hombre qué yacía en la tierra fría y húmeda.

El ángel no había podido conseguir una buena cueva y en un principio pensaron que solo sería para pasar la noche, pero una vez que Dean se tumbó, su cuerpo no había tenido las fuerzas necesarias para volver a levantarse. Benny y Cass no estaban seguros de poder moverlo sin lesionarle aún más. Tampoco se atrevían a Castiel le transportara; siempre se había quejado de que eso le producía malestar a su cuerpo. No estaban dispuestos a arriesgarse.

Cuando el dolor y la fiebre daban tregua, era cunado Dean quedaba profundamente dormido. Su lastimosa expresión desaparecía para quedar casi en paz como si estar inconsciente le trajera paz a su mundo, a su realidad; alejándole del infierno del purgatorio.

Cuando la tempera del curtido cuerpo bajó, el ángel tomó valor para soltar la mano y acostarse junto al cazador limitándose a tocar con ternura aquel rostro perfecto. Le sentía temblar bajo su contacto a pesar de tener la gabardina modo de manta y se acercó a él en un intento por hacer que dejara de temblar.

Vio que los parpados del cazador se abrieron con pereza y este esbozó una sonrisa, pequeña, mas el ángel pensó que era lo más puro que había visto en su vida.

-Hola –susurró el cazador con apenas un hilo de voz, pero dejó que su aliento golpeara la cara del hombre que tenía a su lado, quien no dejaba de acariciar con pereza su rostro. Castiel sintió que el aroma del rubio inundó cada fibra de su ser.

El ángel no contestó inmediatamente intentando procesar la escena. Sabía que estaba invadiendo el denominado "espacio personal de Dean" pero por primera vez, no parecía molesto o incómodo por eso. Trató de comprender cuando había dejado de perturbar eso al humano, pero no logró detectar nada fuera de lo común.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? inquirió luego de unos minutos de silencio.

-Mejor –mintió en intento porque lo único que le importaba en aquel lugar no sufriera aún más.

Aquellos ojos color cielo le penetraron con la mirada, renovado sus fuerzas, haciendo que tuviera la voluntad de seguir luchando. Cada vez que se aferraba a la mano que lo había salvado de las llamas del infierno, se sentía capaz de luchar contra el mundo, solo por su amigo.

Benny sabía que Dean tenía los días contados, veía la agonía de un moribundo en aquellos ojos verdes, en aquellos orbes que demostraban que nadie, jamás, había tenido tanto deseo de vivir como aquel humano, alguien se aferraba con tenacidad a la todo lo que le quedaba.

-Cass… ¿crees que cuándo muera vaya al cielo? –se sintió estúpido al preguntarlo, infantil, pero no había razón, el ángel siempre le tomaba enserio, sin importar qué.

Castiel se tomó su tiempo en pensar la respuesta. Quería decirle que sí, que por supuesto que iría allí, pero no estaba seguro, no lo sabía con certeza. Pero no había otra opción posible. ¿Qué sucedía si Dean caía en el infierno? ¿Quién podría salvarlo entonces?

-Las personas buenas, las puras, son las que deben ir al cielo, a pesar de sus errores –contestó con un hilo de voz.

Las imágenes del humano que había encontrado en el infierno se apoderaron de él. Ese par de ojos rotos, sin esperanza, suplicantes por acabar con la culpa que lo había invadido, le miraron una vez más sobrepasando la carne y penetrando en su interior. Volvió a prometerse a sí mismo que cuidaría de él más allá de las órdenes del cielo. Estaba dispuesto a caer, a perder su gracia, solo para ver la sonrisa que iluminaba aquel rostro. Incluso estaba dispuesto a escupir en la cara de Dios solo por él.

Dean podía ver en aquella mirada color celeste, que el ángel tenía expectativas muy altas. Sabía que no perdería las esperanzas, porque en su lugar haría lo mismo. En verdad no le importaba morir, había visto demasiada mierda como para verse afectado por eso tal vez era que desde pequeño supo que moriría joven gracias a la vida que llevaba.

Pero el tener a Castiel junto a sí cambiaba todo. De haber sido Sammy era consciente que jamás lo hubiera perdonado, pero el ángel había dicho que tenían un lazo especial en una ocasión y supo que era verdad, que en toda su existencia no sería capaz de sentir por aquel ángel por alguien más. Ni siquiera su amor por Sam era comparable.

Por eso, se decidió. Debía prepararlo para lo peor, aunque significara realmente aceptar su partida. Pero no se iría sin antes sellar aquello que llevaba años enterrado en su interior, algo que solo Castiel pudo despertar.

-Voy a morir, Cass –dijo con suavidad, tranquilo, aunque sentía que su interior estaba quebrándose por completo, pudo pretender estar entero, por él.

Benny creyó que era buen momento para dejarlo solos. Ambos amigos, tendidos en el suelo, uno junto al otro sintieron su partida y se lo agradecieron con toda su alma, con el alma que compartían dos cuerpos.

El ángel frunció en seño, casi como si se le hubiera ofendido. Al no oír respuesta, Dean sintió un creciente pánico en su interior. Sabía que Castiel lo había tomado con seriedad a pesar de no querer, ni siquiera intentó negarlo. El ángel sabía que le cazador estaba en lo cierto.

-Se infectó –continuo al ver que no había respuesta.

-Mentira -se limitó a cortarle, como si fuera una idea desechable. Su expresión provocó un calor en el pecho del cazador. Le recordó cuando se había dicho a Sammy que Santa no existía. Como si le hubiera arrancado parte de la ilusión.

-Es grave –susurró al tiempo que cerraba sus ojos. Separó un poco sus cuerpos e, irguiéndose sobre su codo, levantó lentamente las prendas de la parte superior de su cuerpo que lo cubrían, pero solo un poco. Lo suficiente para que la herida se viera. Alrededor de la horrible costra que se había formado, de un color oscuro, casi negro, la carne estaba hinchada y tenía una tonalidad violácea, como un hematoma. Donde la inflamación terminaba, la horrible mancha de color se extendía, un poco más allá de la mitad de su abdomen y se perdía en su espalda. Se veía terrible.

Cass tocó donde el color comenzaba a normalizarse. Siempre había querido hacerlo y al parecer, el cazador no le rechazaba como siempre. Los abdominales se contrajeron ante el tacto y retiró sus manos mientras que Dean volvía a colocarse las prendas correctamente. Ya bastante duro era tener que despedirse de Castiel como para sumarle ese gesto. El ángel era lo más puro que había conocido en su vida y así pretendía dejarlo. A pesar de las leyendas de Dean Winchester, el devora-mujeres, siempre había esperado a su alma gemela. Y ahora que la tenía y se veía obligado a irse; lo mínimo que podía hacer por ella era dejarla ser, dejarla continuar si él y si dios realmente existía y escuchaba plegarias, algún día, se reencontrarían en el cielo volviéndose una sola.

Con un suspiro se acercó rodeó a Cass con ambos brazos, arropándolo contra aquel trabajado cuerpo, más cálido de lo que debería debido a la fiebre.

-No te puede suceder nada, Dean, no puede –contestó en respuesta. La voz del ángel se quebró al pronunciar el nombre del humano –. No puedes dejarme.

El cazador jamás había odio sonido tan triste como aquel, algo que le llegara tanto al alma.

-Calma, Cass, estoy aquí, ahora y siempre estaré contigo–esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, rota, en un afán por darle calor al castaño. Sentía un nudo en la garganta que le impedía seguir hablando, hacía que su voz saliera estrangulada. Vio los ojos de Cass, ese perfecto par de ojos color celestial, vio las lágrimas que comenzaron a escaparse por los lados de los orbes azules del ángel y desaparecían en la tierra húmeda. Aquellas pequeñas gotas húmedas partieron el alma de Dean; estiró su mano para secarlas, pero de inmediato fueron reemplazadas por otras. Besó con ternura las mejillas, donde había rastros de tristeza, y el rostro dulce e inocente le supo a desesperación, a dolor y a la amargura de saber que nada podría ir bien nunca más, no si se separaban.

Dejaron que el aroma del otro los invadiera, llenara cada célula de su ser, haciéndoles sentir completos. Pegó su frente a la del ángel y quedaron a escasos centímetros. En esas circunstancias, el cazador no pudo evitar ceder ante sus instintos humanos. Ya no importaba que el recipiente de Castiel fuera un hombre, no importaba como podía reaccionar, no importaba como acabaría. En ese preciso momento lo único que necesitaba para seguir viviendo era acercar sus labios a los del ángel y sentirlo contra los suyos.

Fue solo un simple roce, apenas un contacto. Aun así sintió como si se unieran dos partes, que encajaban a la perfección y por primera vez se sintiera en el lugar correcto, como parte de un todo. Fue un algo único, como si todas aquellas mujeres con las que había salido solo hubieran sido una especie de preparación, para que el beso con Cass fuera único, para poder apreciarlo, deleitarse con aquella dulzura e inocencia que caracterizaban a su protector.

Se separó apenas unos centímetros para poder ver los ojos del ángel. Su expresión era de sorpresa. Dean había roto por completo el espacio personal. Por alguna razón, ese contacto hizo que las lágrimas del ángel se transformaran en sollozos incontenibles.

El cazador atrajo aquella cabeza hacia sí, y Castiel enterró el rostro en el cuello del hombre. Mientras que su aroma era una promesa falsa, que le hacía creer que todo eso era irreal, que no pasaría.

-Calma, cariño –lo estrechó aún más. Su voz sonó estrangulada y pequeñas gotitas saladas desbordaron sus ojos. Dio gracias a Dios porque el ángel no pudiera verle

-Es culpa mía –sollozó de manera desgarradora. De no haber sido por él, Dean estaría bien, estaría a salvo y no hubiera salido herido. Y aun así, allí estaba, consolándole como si no tuviera suficiente carga.

-No te sientas mal, Cass, siempre supe que no tendría una vida demasiado larga. Jamás me arrepentiré de haberte salvado, no lo dudes –con la práctica de la experiencia, el humano alejó a Castiel y tomándole por la barbilla le obligó a mirarle. Se había calmado lo suficiente como para que no se notara el nudo en su garganta –lo único que siempre lamentaré es no haber hecho esto antes –Volvió a acercarse para besarlo nuevamente.

Esta vez, el beso era lento, pero mucho más profundo. Las lágrimas se colaban por sus bocas. El cazador se abrió paso entre aquellos labios, colando su lengua entre ellos. Los temblores del ángel fueron disminuyendo poco a poco hasta que cesaron. Este apenas duró unos segundos más que el anterior, pero fue más que suficiente y con ese simple contacto, Dean había demostrado estar más comprometido con el ángel de lo que jamás lo estaría con alguien de su especie.

* * *

_**Amo esta pareja, sufrí mucho escribiendolo... pero espero que les haya gustado. No olviden el Review. **_


	7. Wish to see you in another life

_**Pedón por haber tardado tanto en subiiiiiir, pero tuve un montón de tarea (culpen a los profesores) bueno... Ya hay quienes me mandaron reviews, dicendo que estaban preocupadas por esta pareja... no prometo nada. Lo siento mucho, pero es así. **_

_**Este capítulo lo sufrí aún más que el otro y no me parece que me haya quedado como quería, pero bueno, espero opiniones... **_

* * *

**Wish to see you in another life**

Una vez más, el ángel veló por los sueños del cazador, pero esta vez fue diferente, no solo quería verle en paz, tranquilo; sino que el temor de que se fuera sin despedirse le aterraba. Apoyó su cabeza sobre aquel pecho, le sentía subir y bajar, tranquilo. Parecía resignado ante el destino que lo deparaba. Por alguna razón, ambos sabían que esta vez no habría resurrección. Estaban seguros que Dean sería capaz de descansar en paz al fin, que la muerte sería el tan esperado límite de los mortales. Jamás había visto humanos tan dispuesto a todo como lo estaban ellos y lamentó infinitamente que su padre no pudiera darles el tan merecido descanso eterno.

La rítmica subida del trabajado pecho se irregularizó, fue entonces cuando su que había despertado.

-Buen día –dijo con la voz soñolienta. Cerrando los brazos en torno al cuerpo que se aferraba al suyo.

-Buenos días, Dean –Por alguna razón el ángel se sentía exhausto, cansado, como si el cuerpo que ocupaba comenzara a quejarse del maltrato.

A pesar de las circunstancias del asunto, el cazador había pasado una de las mejores noches de su vida. Ese peso sobre su pecho, las lágrimas silenciosas que había derramado toda la noche, las caricias, la paz de saber que ese amor único que profesaba hacia un ser divino era correspondido. Todo. Simplemente había sido tan perfecto y tan fugaz como todo en su vida.

Castiel creyó que los hermanos se habían ganado en cielo, tanto en tierra como arriba y que su…. Ya no sabían lo que eran, los humanos decían ¿media naranja? Sonaba estúpido. ¿Alma gemela? No lo sabía, sus almas no habían sido predestinadas a fusionarse, fue la nobleza del rubio quien le había abierto los ojos a la verdad del mundo. ¿Su todo? sí. Desde que había sacado a aquella pobre criatura del infierno se había vuelto su todo. Siempre había sido consciente de que él no le había salvado, sino que el humano le rescató, obligándolo a sentir y provocando con eso todo lo que conllevaba, reír, sufrir, desear…amar. Sin duda eso último lograba que todo valiera la pena.

-Cas, necesito un favor, ¿Me…? –las mejillas del cazador se ruborizaron, odiaba tener que pedir las cosas, no le agradaba la dependencia –Quiero ir un rato al río.

-¿Eres capaz de caminar? –inquirió. Todavía no había levantado la vista y el otro tampoco se había movido un centímetro. A decir verdad estaba ligeramente irritado por tener que moverse. Encajaba a la perfección allí.

-Tendrás que ayudarme, ¿podrás? –sabía que no sería una incapacidad física lo que se lo impediría, pero la necesidad de proteger por parte del ángel, la que siempre había aparecido en esas circunstancias, le hacía dudar de la capacidad emocional.

Castiel frunció el ceño un tanto molesto.

-Claro que puedo, Dean –jamás se había visto capaz de negarla nada ese alma tan gentil.

Despegándose del febril cuerpo y encargándose de incorporarlo con suavidad, se arrodilló junto al rubio, pasando la mano de Dean por sobre sus hombros y con rodeándole con un brazo logró que se pusiera de pie. Lo llevó soportando la mayor parte del peso todo el camino. Sabía que el terco cazador no aceptaría la debilidad de su cuerpo.

No le pareció apropiado que el agónico hombre se posara sobre la dura corteza del árbol, por lo que se puso entre este y su humano, su protegido. Esta vez era él quien lo tenía entre sus brazos. Enterró su nariz a la altura del cuello y dejó que todo en su mente se volviera confuso, como si el caos lo hubiese invadido. En esos momentos solo podía asegurar que no podía soltar a Dean, que no podría vivir un día sin él y sin embargo, el tiempo de ambos se acababa. Tenían el tiempo contado, la respiración dificultosa, el débil latir arrítmico del corazón, la fiebre, todas eran señales que pronto morirían. La noche comenzaba a ceder, y el salía por entre la copa de los árboles.

Dean comenzó un leve tarareo, que de haber estado un poco más lejos, Cass no hubiera sido capaz de oírlo, pero pegado contra su nuca era imposible que su voz no captara su atención. Dejó que la melodía saliera por sus carnosos y pálidos labios. No recordaba haberla oído antes, pero sonaba hermosa con la voz del cazador, resultaba casi hipnótica.

-¿Qué cantas? –preguntó contra aquella bronceada piel. Sintió como se estremecía entre sus brazo. Dibujó un trazo con su nariz, haciendo que por un momento, Dean dejara de cantar y contuviera el aire.

-Mmm… -Dean tuvo que concentrarse para poder entender lo que su ángel le preguntaba y le tomó unos segundos más poder controlarse para que pudiera salir su voz sin jadeos y contestar con propiedad –Linkin' Park. Shadow of the day.

Reanudó su tarareo suave, y su voz comenzó a sonar ronca. Castiel distraía al cazador con delicados roces que subían y bajaban por su cuello. Ahora eran los labios del ángel que hacían figuras abstractas y su vello facial le provocaba un cálido cosquilleo, pero no estaba dispuesto a deshacerse de él. Las caricias cada vez resultaban más apasionadas, más intensas, tanto que el cazador dejó de tararear para dejar escapar un suspiro.

-Cass… -Dean giró su cabeza mirándole a los ojos –Te amo –, buscó aquellos labios. Sintió los del ángel, hambrientos, deseos, pero movió los propios con lentitud, obligando a su protector a tomar su ritmo tranquilo que llenaba cada parte de ellos.

Cuando ambos se quedaron sin aliento, Dean volvió a mirar al agua, a ver como el cielo se ponía, creando un color anaranjado. Apoyó su cabeza sobre aquel hombro que siempre le había ofrecido seguridad.

Se sentía pleno, feliz completo. Sentía que estaba donde debía, que jamás hallaría mejor lugar que aquel. Podría morir en aquel momento y poco le importaría, por él estaría bien. Reprimió un escalofrío por lo real de sus palabras. ¿Realmente se había dado por vencido? Se sintió egoísta, sabiendo que Castiel quedaría solo. Lo único que le dio tranquilidad fue saber, que en algún lugar estaría su ángel. No temía caer en el infierno o volver a revivir, porque sabía que su ángel estaría allí. Pero si iba al cielo ¿Quién cuidaría de él? Besó la peluda mejilla, sabía que ese gesto sería lo único que aceptaría por despedida el terco castaño.

-Realmente te amo, Cass y… -dijo el humano con un hilo de voz, débil. Castiel no podía oír lo que seguía, se negaba a creer aquello, no podía existir un mundo sin Dean. No debía existir un mundo sin él. ¿Qué sentido tendría seguir intentando algo? Tampoco podía regresar al cielo. Su amor había sido destinado al fracaso, nacido en las llamas del infierno… en algún entonces creyó que Lucifer lo protegería por hacerse creado en su reino, pero no fue así, nadie jamás el dejaba las cosas fáciles a ellos.

-Shh… lo siento Dean.

-Lo siento, debería haberte dicho todo antes –la voz sonó quebrada, ahogada y se sumió en la oscuridad total de su mente.

Sabía que Castiel había dicho algo y que el sonido angelical de sus palabras había sonado. Pero ya no lo oía, estaba lejos de allí. Había dejado su cuerpo atrás, entre los brazos del ángel, permitiendo que su alma se elevara lejos de allí, esperado su merecido descanso.

* * *

_**Y se acerca el final... La próxima semana estaré subiendo el epílogo.**_


	8. Epílogo

_**Perdón por la demora, es que estuve enferma y con muchas tareas y eso... bueno, les dejo el final. Espero que les guste. A mi me sonó cursi, pero sabía que así debía ser. Lo único que espero es que puedan disfrutarlo tanto como yo. Por favor dejen sus opiniones comentarios, (reviews) sobre todo a quienes siguieron esta historia desde el comienzo (greeneyesspn, Anna-ross y Anjiiel) espero sus Reviews. **_

* * *

**Epílogo**

Benny oyó un último sonido, desgarrador. Habían llevado horas en completo silencio, pero aquello rompió con toda quietud posible. Era un estruendo desgarrado, roto, como su algo se hubiera partido. No. Era algo todavía mayor, como si algo hubiera estallado en millones de pedazos. Supuso que Dean se había ido y que lo que se había roto era el pobre corazón del ángel.

El ambiente se había vuelto, pesado, cargado. Como si la densidad de aquel lugar se hubiera multiplicado por diez.

Con un paso constante y veloz, sin llegar a ser una carrera, se dirigió a donde creía que podían estar. Sabía que estaban en el rio que el rubio cazador había tomado afición por una roca la cual se encontraba cubierta por una gruesa capa de moho. No sabía del todo porqué, pero al parecer ese asqueroso pasto le resultaba grato al tacto a aquel agónico joven.

Oía el ruido de las aguas fluviales que corrían lentamente. Sabía que se acercaba al cuerpo de su amigo, casi podía sentir como el tiempo se tornaba lento, pausado. Sentía la pesadez de todos los pecados cometidos en vida… y en muerte, casi sentía el peso de la maldad de su alma irse, purificándose; eso no podía ser de nadie más que del ángel. Nadie en aquel maldito lugar podía provocar esas reacciones en almas perdidas y tristes como la suya. Castiel sufría, o lo había hecho. En una ocasión le había contado que cuando un ángel sufría, se manifestaba de manera material su dolencia.

Esa sensación duró solo unos instantes, pues segundos más tardes había desaparecido, como producto de su imaginación. El tiempo ya iba normal… Castiel se había ido. Lo sabía, podría ofrecer sus colmillos por ello.

Benny comenzó a tener dificultades para mantener su vista. Llevó el dorso de si mano para restregársela por el ojo solo para descubrir que los tenía lloroso; llenos de lágrimas. Hacía años que no lloraba. Antes, lo hacía por Andrea, pero luego de un tiempo dejó de tener sentido. Ella estaba en un mejor lugar, lejos suyo, pero mejor al fin.

Le tomó cerca de dos minutos más llegar hasta donde se encontraban. Rodeó los árboles que cercaban las orillas del agua y vio dos cuerpos allí, tendidos uno junto al otro. Del de Castiel salían dos sombras a la altura de la espalda. Eran las alas imprentas en aquel lecho de muerte. Un lecho que deberían de haber compartido años.

Benny volvió a restregar sus manos por sus ojos para evitar la caída de las lágrimas y dejó escapar un suspiro frustrado. Siempre había sabido que Castiel no sobreviviría la muerte de Dean, pero jamás había creído que su muerte sería tan precipitada.

-Si serán tercos –dijo.

Debía enterrar a sus amigos. Nadie más lo haría por él. Se habían ganado eso como mínimo. Decidió que lo mejor sería enterrarles juntos. No sabían si abrían ido ambos al cielo o a infierno, o tal vez habían revivido. Jamás podría saberlo, solo podía ser testigo de aquel amor nacido en de la agonía del humano y la tortura de un ángel.

Miró con atención los cuerpos y vio que el de Castiel temblaba, se encontraba pegado al del cazador, pero apenas sí respiraba. Se acercó a toda velocidad a él. Bajo sus pies sintió el lodo de color oscuro ceder, haciendo ese ruido particular.

-Castiel, jodido ángel, ¿en qué pensabas?

El ángel movió la cabeza un poco mara mirarle, estaba empapado de sangre al igual que Dean. Sangre de ángel, ¿habría algún pecado mayor que aquel? Los ángeles eran guerreros, mas no habían nacido para sufrir como los humanos, las emociones… simplemente no debían. Por algo caían, por algo estaba prohibido. ¿Por qué Dios no había hecho caer a aquella pobre alma? hubiera sido más… ¿humano? No, era no era la palabra. Hubiera sido más piadoso.

-No, Benny. Voy a morir, pero no es suicidio, simplemente quería ir con Dean, le dije que nos iríamos juntos ¿recuerdas? Estabas allí, se lo prometí –aquel par de ojos celestes brillaron, como los de un niño que intenta entender el padre debe irse para trabajar y no se puede quedar con él. Simplemente era injusto.

El vampiro pudo los dos largos cortes que se había hecho el moribundo en las muñecas. Entendió entonces aquel oscuro lodo se debía a la sangre. Vio que no extendía más de medio metro alrededor de ellos.

-Castiel, si serás jodido –su voz sonó ronca a causa del nudo que se había formado en su garganta, compartía aquel sentimiento, hubiera dado todo por ir con Andrea.

Volvió a dejar su cabeza en el hueco del cuello del cazador.

-Fuiste un gran amigo para Dean, Benny. Gracias –el ángel se quedaba sin fuerzas, miró al humano una vez más, si iban a separase quería llevar consigo el recuerdo de aquel perfecto rostro en paz.

-Cuida del chico, ha sufrido demasiado. Hazlo feliz, el realmente te amaba –sabía que no podía evitar aquella muerte, sería cruel. Lo único que lamentó fue no poder cumplir su promesa.

-Lo sé, lo haré.

Estiró su mano con mucho esfuerzo y tocó el rostro de su protegido con suavidad. Y lo dejó allí, estaba frío, no le gustaba, aquello debía ser cálido, debía llenar su pecho de alegría, de cosas buenas.

Dejó su mano allí, para no moverla nunca más, así sería la despedida del alma del ángel, quien se reencontraría con la del humano allá arriba o allí abajo, pero estarían juntos, no podía ser de otro modo.

El vampiro se tomó unos minutos más para enterrar los cuerpos. Se detuvo unos minutos, pensando en si debía caber solo una o ambas, era algo estúpido, pero no quería separarles, aunque ya no estuvieran allí. Al final decidió que debían permanecer en la misma tumba, era la única manera que tenía de asegurarse de que nadie los separaría. Aun así, a la cabeza de la fosa, colocó dos cruces. Ninguno de los dos creía en dios, pero sí en los ángeles. Porque de alguna manera, Dean fue el ángel de Castiel, su guerrero, su salvación.

Les debía unas palabras, algo, sabía que ese sería su epitafio. Y tal vez nadie más los recordaría, pero él lo haría, ya que jamás había visto nada más puro que ese amor entre el ángel y el humano.

Buscó una piedra, medianamente lisa, donde pudiera haber una inscripción. Tarea que llevó su tiempo, ya que debía ser lo suficientemente grande para poner una frase larga, ya que era difícil de transmitir algo tan maravilloso como aquel desperfecto amor. Una hora, tal vez o dos. En aquel lugar el tiempo no importaba simplemente debía hacerlo.

Las flores fueron más fáciles de localizar, había centenas, y muchas de ellas llenas de colores, supuso que las azules serían las indicadas, homenaje a los ojos inocentes del castaño.

Talló las palabras, sabiendo que de esa manera las palabras jamás se perderían en la inmensidad de la eternidad.

"_Un amor que a pesar de haber nacido en las llamas junto al mismo Lucifer, demostró que en esas cenizas, podía sembrase el mejor fruto_"


End file.
